Electronic circuits, such as integrated microcircuits, are used in nearly every facet of modern society from automobiles to microwaves to personal computers. Design of microcircuits may involve many steps, known as a “design flow.” The particular steps of a design flow are often dependent upon the type of microcircuit being designed, its complexity, the design team, and the microcircuit fabricator or foundry that will manufacture the microcircuit. Electronic design automation (EDA) applications support the design and verification of circuits prior to fabrication. EDA applications may include various functions, tools, or features to test or verify a design at various stages of the design flow.